The invention relates to a flexible container, in particular a flexible bulk container, comprising a container body as well as a container interior delimited by container walls. The container interior can be filled with bulk material by means of a container socket comprising a container opening. The container comprises carrying loops preferably attachable to the container body by means of which the container can be lifted.
Moreover, the invention relates to a device for filling a flexible container of the aforementioned kind. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method for filling a flexible container of the aforementioned kind.
Flexible containers of the aforementioned kind are generally known and serve in particular for transporting and storing bulk material, for example, chemicals in powder form or foodstuffs such as spices and liquids. The containers are stored folded in the unfilled state and, generally, must be unfolded manually for a subsequent filling process. The container opening is usually arranged in a container socket that is to be manually connected to a filling tube for the filling process. In this connection, the operating personnel must take care that a secure connection between the container opening socket and the filling tube of the filling device is provided. This is a detriment in regard to automation of such a filling process.